Fate in Hawaii
by troyellalover77
Summary: Troy and Gabriella both go to Hawaii on vacation, but Troy doesn't really want to be there and Gabriella is lonely. They meet by fate, but falling in love was their choice. Read and review to read their about how they met, and fell in love.
1. Hawaii?

Gabriella Montez woke up to the sound of her mom's voice yelling at her to get out of bed. _It's Saturday, 8 in the freakin morning, what could she want?_

"Coming mom!" I yelled to her, as I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and wash my fash.

5 minutes later, I went downstairs only to find her with suitcases and two plane tickets.

"Um what's going on, mom?" I asked her, confused

"Honey, we're going to Hawaii!" she replied

"REALLY?" I yelled at her, excitedly

"Yes! We leave tonight at 8. Go pack your bags!" She tells me

"Okay! Wait, is this for work?" I say changing my mood

"Well, not the whole time. Only for a few days, and we're there for a week, so I'll spend the rest with you. I promise sweetie" She tells me, and I feel a little better

"Okay! I'm so excited, mom! Thank you!" I say as I hug her and run upstairs to go pack my bags.

Meanwhile on the other side of town…

"Mom, do we really have to go on this trip?" Troy asked his mother

"Yes Troy. We haven't had a family vacation in so long. This is perfect timing. C'mon sweetie, you'll have fun. And maybe you'll even meet a cute girl"

"Yeah, right mom. I'm going to go finish packing" he told her as he made his way upstairs

"Okay! BE READY AT 6. OUR FLIGHT IS AT 8!" she yelled back to him

_This is going to be one hell of a trip. _They both thought.


	2. Let's get this over with

"Gabriella, honey, hurry up! The cab is here to take us" Maria Montez yelled to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Gabriella replied to her as she came down the stairs with two suitcases

"Okay, let's get going I don't want to miss the flight" her mom told her

"Mom, are you sure you're going to have time for me? I don't want to spend the whole vacation by myself"

"Of course sweetie. I only have meetings for the first few days. I promise. Plus, you might make some friends there or something to keep you occupied while I'm working"

"Yeah, let's hope" Gabriella said as she finished putting her suitcases in the cab

Meanwhile, Troy was on the other side of town getting his luggage in the car as well. He wasn't all that excited for this trip. He wanted to stay home and hang out with his friends before his senior year of high school.

"Troy, honey, please don't be a grouch this whole trip" His mother told him

"I'll try not to be, but what do you expect? I'm about to be a senior. All I wanted to do this summer was hang out with my friends, play basketball, hit the beach and stuff"

"Oh relax, we're only going for three weeks, you'll have plenty of time to hang out with your friends when we get back" she told him

"Fine, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll try to cheer up" He told her as he got into the car

"That's all I ask for sweetie. Dylan, honey, hurry up!" She told him, while yelling at the rest of the family to come out

"We're ready, we're ready" Jack Bolton said as he came out with Dylan and their suitcases

"Well, good. We have to be at the airport in 20 minutes. Let's get going. I'm so excited" Lucille replied and got in the car

Gabriella and her mom were already at the airport and had checked their luggage in, and they were waiting for their plane to board.

"So since this was last minute, our seats are separated. I hope that's okay with you" her mom told her

"Yeah, mom, that's fine. I'm going to be a senior after all. I think I can handle it" Gabriella said with a chuckle

"Aw I know, my baby is growing up" she told and hugged Gabriella

"C'mon mom, I'll always be your baby girl" she told her mom

"FLIGHT 77 TO HAWAII NOW BOARDING. FLIGHT 77 TO HAWAII NOW BOARDING"

"Let's go, mija"

Troy and his family boarded the plane just on time, after rushing to the airport and checking in.

"Okay guys, we're row 9, seats 1, 2, 4 and 5. It'll be your mother and I and Troy and Dylan" Jack told his family

"Okay sounds good, let's go" Troy said as he led them to their flight

_Let's just get this over with._ Gabriella and Troy both thought on the same plane, but 3 rows away from each other…


	3. Brief encounters

After what seemed to be the longest flight of his life, Troy was so relieved to get off the plane. The weather in Hawaii was beautiful and he was now some what excited to relax on the beach.

"This way, guys. The luggage is over here" Their mom told them

"Can you believe we're here for 3 weeks, Troy? It's going to be so much fun" Dylan told his brother

"Yeah, Dyl! Hopefully they have basketball hoops"

"Can you stop thinking about basketball for, like, a minute and enjoy Hawaii? It's not going to kill you to not play for 3 weeks." He told Troy

"Whatever" Troy mumbled as he walked to get his luggage

Gabriella stepped off the plane and waited for her mom to get off as well.

"Mija!" her mom yelled to her

"Hey mom, finally that's over with" she told her

"I know, right? Let's go get our luggage"

"Well you go, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there" she told her mom

As Gabriella made her way to the bathroom, she checked her phone and saw she got a few texts from Jake. _Ugh,_ she thought, _leave me alone already._ Suddenly someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry" the guy told her

"It's okay. I think it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" She said as she got up and looked at the guy. _OMG he's gorgeous_

"No, really it was my fault. I was in a rush to get my luggage so I wasn't even paying attention"

"Well, I accept your apology then. No harm done" she told him as she giggled

"Um, well, yeah I should get going. I'm sorry once again" he told her

"Don't even worry about it. I'll see you later" she said as she made her way to the bathroom

_See you later? What the heck, I'm not going to see him later._ She said, but hopefully wishing it was true.

_I wish that were true._ Troy thought

Troy went to gather his luggage and meet up with his family after his run in with Gabriella. _Damn I didn't get her name._ He thought.

"Troy, honey, c'mon there's a cab waiting for us" his mom told him

"What's this place called again?" he asked her

"It's the four seasons hotel" his brother answered for her

"Oh nice" he replied as he put his luggage in the cab

Gabriella met up with her mom after finally going to the bathroom, and she already had both their luggage

"Gabi, what took you so long?" her mom asked

"Sorry, mom. I ran into someone…" she told her with a smile on her face, "and yeah, then there was a long line in the bathroom. But I'm here, let's go"

"Good. I can't wait until you see the hotel. It's supposed to be really nice"

"Can't wait, mom" she told her as they headed out of the airport.


	4. Sunset happenings

"Isn't it beautiful?" Maria exclaimed to Gabriella as they pulled up to the hotel

"Yeah, I'm so excited to check it out. There must be like 100 pools in there and God knows I need to tan" she told her mom as they made their way out of the cab and grabbed their luggage

As soon as they got in the lobby, Maria groaned. The line was long and she hated waiting. She turned to Gabriella and said,

"Well, you can go check it out right now if you want. This check in line is long and I know you don't want to stand here and wait. Tell me how it is" Maria grabbed Gabriella's luggage and motioned for her to go on

"Thanks, Mom. I probably won't be long" Gabriella gave her a hug and headed right of the lobby hoping to find the pools and or maybe the beach.

* * *

5 minutes after the Montez's pulled up, the Bolton's did.

"Wowwwww, this resort is so nice! I can't believe we're staying here for two weeks!" Dylan, Troy's little brother, exclaimed, "I can't wait to check it out"

Lucille got out of the cab first, and then Dylan, Troy and Bart followed. They each got their luggage out of the cab and made their way to the lobby.

"I want to check out the pool and the arcade!" Dylan told his parents

"Well, go on but don't be too long, you're only 14 after all" His dad told him while taking his luggage and getting in line. Dylan scurried off as soon as he said that.

Lucille turned to Troy, "Why don't you go check out the place? We're probably going to be here a while. The line doesn't seem to be moving"

Troy shrugged, "I guess, I mean... It's probably better than just standing here. Okay, I'll probably be at the beach or something. Text me when it's ready"

And with that, Troy was off. Lucille just wanted a nice, family vacation. She hoped everything would go smoothly.

"Honey, we're gonna have fun. Don't worry" Bart assured his wife, "Troy will come around. He just misses his friends"

"Yeah, lets hope you're right" she told him as they moved up a little in line

* * *

"Oh my goodness, this is beautiful," Gabriella whispered to herself as she saw the beach.

She could be here all day. She loved the beach. She fell in love with it when she was living in California for a few months. She would go down there to think or to just get away from everyone. But this beach didn't compare to that one. This one… this one was beautiful. It was so clear and clean.

"Wow" she whispered again. She had to get a picture. The way the sun was setting as it hit the water was like nothing she'd ever seen before. She backed up a bit to get a better shot and just as she was doing so she bumped into someone…

"Whoa, there" the voice said, as their arms caught Gabriella from falling to the ground

She turned around, "I am so sorry!" It was he; it was the guy from the airport. _Oh my God. _

He chuckled, "It's okay, it was not your fault"

"How is it not? I backed up with not looking," she giggled, probably sounding like an idiot, but she didn't really care; she was talking to the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen.

"It's just not, okay" he smiled, "We have to stop meeting like this though. I mean, unless you like bumping into people"

"Yeah, I mean… don't you?" she smiled, "I'm Gabriella, by the way"

"Gabriella. That suits you, I like it," he told her, "I'm Troy." _Okay maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all_

"I've only met one other Troy before, but he was a jerk. So right now, I think guys with the name Troy are jerks. But feel free to prove me wrong" she told him, surprising herself. _Whoa where did that come from?_ Was this her way of flirting? She had no idea.

Troy laughed. He liked this girl. She was different. "Oh yeah? I definitely will then. It won't be hard though" he winked, and she swore her knees went weak a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that" she pushed away a strand of hair from her face and sat down on the sand, "If that sounded mean, I didn't mean for it to. I have no idea where that came from"

He laughed at her little ramble, "It's okay, Gabriella" he sat right down next to her. "Family vacation?"

"Something like that. It's just my mom and I, but she's here for business for a week, then we have a week to ourselves so I guess it's not a family vacation… yet" she explained to him, "What about you?"

"Oh, well at least you can do your own thing for a while; parents could kind of get annoying" he smiled, "and yeah, family vacation. But all my mom wants to do is lay out, my brother loves swimming, and my dad would more than likely just be sleeping by the pool. So that should be fun"

"Aw, be nice. At least you have siblings. I'm an only child; it could get lonely sometimes" she took some sand in her hand and gently started playing with it.

"Yeah, that must suck. How old are you?" he asked her

"I'm 17, but I'll be 18 in December. How about you?"

"I'm 21, almost 22" her eyes widened a bit, "Just kidding. I'm 17 also."

"Don't do that!" she playfully hit him in the arm, "You know how freaked out I was for a second?"

"Hahaha I'm sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction" he stopped laughing, "It was cute. Your eyes widened and everything"

_Did he just say she was cute? No, he said IT was cute. Get a hold of yourself, Gabriella._

"Well, what'd you expect?" she giggled, "so senior year, you excited?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm so excited and so ready to graduate. I just want to get out of my school, my city, and state!" he told her

"You don't like it at home?" she asked quietly, not really wanting to pry.

"No, no, I mean I love it… my parents are great, I have friends, everything I could ask for. I'm just ready for something new, ya know?" he explained.

"Yeah, I understand. I am, too. I'm starting a new school so my senior year is probably not going to be like most other people, but I'll make the best of it."

He would hate to move schools his senior year; he didn't know how she could do it. "That must suck. Were you sad leaving your friends behind?"

She bit her lip, "Well the few I had, yeah. That was my third high school. I was only there for, like, 4 months. My mom's company transfers her a lot. It sucks, but at least I get to see new places. I was over that high school, anyway. Nothing but stuck up, rich girls and jerks." She turned to him and smiled a bit to let him know not to feel sorry for her about her mom's job and all.

"Well, then good thing you're moving" he smiled right back to her, "Where do you plan on going to college?"

College. She couldn't wait to go to college. She was waiting her whole life. "I'm applying everywhere! UCLA, USC, Berkeley, UC Davis, Brown, Yale, Columbia, and the place I want to go to most: Stanford."

Troy's eyes widened a bit. _Stanford. His dream school. _"No way? I want to go to Stanford. It's a toss up between that and Berkeley. I'm not sure, I just know I want to go west coast."

Gabriella couldn't believe it. Not only was he good looking, but also he was smart enough to get into those schools?

"Definitely Stanford." She smiled up at him. She was really enjoying herself.

"Yeah, Berkeley has a good basketball program" he started, "but I can see myself more at Stanford."

"Oh you play basketball?" she asked him, finding him only more attractive. Basketball was her favorite sport to watch.

"Yeah, I've pretty much been playing my whole life" he told her

"You any good?"

"Well, uh, I'm captain…" he said trying not to sound cocky, "so I guess so, I mean… it's fun, it kind of just comes natural to me"

"Oh captain? At my old school, basketball was a huge deal. The captain was, like, a God. Everyone liked him. And you probably know how the rest goes" she giggled

Troy scratched the back of his neck, "Um, well yeah… that's kind of how it is at my school. It sucks."

"Sucks? Don't you love all the girls giving you attention and having a lot of friends?" she asked, kind of confused.

"Definitely not. All those girls just like Troy, the basketball player and not Troy, the person as cheesy as that sounds. And yeah, I have sort of a lot of friends, but really only three true ones." He explained to her

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was like that" she said quietly, "I wouldn't know. I've never really been popular, ya know?"

"It's hard. It's not like I want to be. I just want to go to school, graduate, and play basketball. I mean, I bet none of my friends know I have straight A's and I have all through high school because they're too busy worrying about me winning all our basketball games. I'm positive they think I want to go to Stanford or Berkeley because of a basketball scholarship, but they couldn't be more wrong"

Gabriella couldn't believe what she just heard. He had straight A's all of high school? Was he serious? He was _that_ good looking, had the brain of a genius, and played basketball? _What?_

Troy cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, you probably didn't want me to go into detail."

"No, no, it's fine." Gabriella assured him, "I'm sorry you have to go through that. But at the same time, you know what you're doing and that's all that matters; who cares what others think?" She smiled

"You're right," he was beginning to like this girl. She gets him. "I don't."

"Good" Gabriella smiled

* * *

They continued talking and getting to know each other. Turns out, Troy wants to be a doctor and not a professional basketball player. Gabriella really liked him. Her cell phone buzzed and she took it out to find a text from her mom:

_Room 108. It's to the right of the lobby. Hurry back, we're going to dinner. _

"I have to go. My mom just texted me. Can you believe we've been here for over an hour?" she got up and dusted off the sand

"Has it really been an hour?" Troy asked as he did the same thing as her, "I guess time flies when you're having a good time."

She smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I guess it does. Should we head back?"

"Since we have to… lead the way," he told her "I'd really like it if this isn't the last time we see each other. Let's hang out tomorrow?"

Gabriella froze. He wanted to hang out with her again? "Really?" she said in almost a whisper

"Yes, really. We should meet in the lobby around 11? We can go get some brunch or something?"

Gabriella thought for a minute, and then said, "Okay. 11 is it then." They were now in the lobby and Gabriella's room was to the right according to her mom's text, while Troy's was to the left.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Gabriella" Troy told her, while smiling. "I had fun"

"Yeah, tomorrow. I have fun too. See ya" Gabriella turned right, then turned back and saw Troy walking in the opposite direction. _Oh boy._


	5. Don't come back until you kiss her

**10:55**. The clock read. _Shit. _Troy had to get ready and be out the door in no less than 2 minutes. He told Gabriella to meet him in the lobby at 11, and here he was, running late, as usual. He didn't want Gabriella to think he was that kind of guy; the guy who's always late to dates… _Whoa, date?_ _I mean, I like her, but we're just going to brunch... getting to know each other? _He put on his swim trunks, and a plain blue shirt, slid on his converse, grabbed his wallet, glasses, and keys and was out the door. He had told his parents the night before that he was going to lunch with a girl he met, and his mom was more than happy so he let him go even if she did want to spend the day with her family.

He got to the lobby at exactly 11. He felt accomplished. He was ALWAYS late. He sat down on the couch, waiting for Gabriella. A few moments later, she walked through the door wearing a red bikini underneath a white dress and her hair was in a messy bun. _Oh my God, could she get any prettier?_ Troy's thoughts were interrupted, "Hey, Troy. How are you?"

"Gabriella," he stood up, "I'm good. You look really nice. Uh, are you… are you ready to go?" He felt like such an idiot. Why was he so nervous? He was perfectly fine yesterday, but of course yesterday she wasn't wearing a bathing suit. _Stop being such a guy._ He now realized Gabriella was looking him a bit weird

"Are you okay?" she took a step closer to him

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually, just a bit hungry. Shall we?" he motioned his hands to the door.

"Want to go to the restaurant here? I heard they have really, really good pancakes and I just loooove pancakes" she said with the cutest eyes that Troy couldn't resist

He smiled, "Of course, wherever you want to go; I can eat anything" He opened the door for her and they started walking towards the restaurant.

Once they were seated and the waitress got their drinks, Troy asked Gabriella "What're you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, I was planning on going to the beach after this. Hence, why I'm wearing my bathing suit" she giggled

"I was, too, but after would you like to go into town? Check it out? Maybe do some shopping?" he asked her, hoping she'd say yes. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before they had to go their separate ways.

Gabriella took a sip of her water before telling him, "Yeah, that'd be a lot of fun. My mom has a few meetings so I was going to be on my own anyway."

Troy smiled. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe it. _How? How am I here right now? With her, in the most romantic place, ever? _Unaware to him, he was falling for her…

* * *

"How amazing did the water feel?" Gabriella squealed, "I could be in there all day, I love it"

Troy laughed at how cute she was. They were in the water for quite some time just talking, and swimming. Nothing else seemed to matter. They picked up their stuff and started heading back to their rooms.

"Do you want to go to your room and change and then meet back here, or…?" Troy asked her

"Well, I have a black dress with me that I was just going to put over my bathing suit, but if you some alone time then I can." She told him

"No! I mean… no, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering. I just need to get the keys to the car and change my shorts. I won't take long" he led them to his room

Troy took out his room key and opened the door to find his mom on the couch reading a magazine. "Hi mom"

Lucille looked up from her magazine, "Oh troy, hi. What're you doing?" she then noticed Gabriella standing in the doorway. _She's so pretty, Troy picked a good one._

"Just changing my shorts and getting the keys to the car. Gabriella and I are going into the city, is that okay? Gabriella, this is my mom and mom, this is Gabriella. I'll be right back" he quickly said and went to go change

"It's nice to meet you" Gabriella was the first one to speak up

"Sweetie, the pleasure is all mine. You're just as pretty as Troy described. You should've heard him yesterday at dinner; he couldn't stop talking about how great you are" Lucille closed her magazine and set it down

"Really?" Gabriella whispered

Lucille smiled, "Well, let's just keep that between me and you. Troy's not very experienced with ladies. He never talks about them, let alone let me meet them. It's always school and basketball which I guess isn't a bad thing" she chuckled at the last part, "but anyway, don't tell him I said that either"

Gabriella smiled. That piece of information just put her more at ease. She wondered how he was with girls, but she didn't dare to ask. I mean, she'd only known him for two days. "I won't, don't worry"

"Troy's a good kid, I just want you to know that" Lucille got up and gave her a hug, "and as his mother, I can tell he's developing feelings for you."

"Thank you. I know it's kind of soon, but I am too. He's really nice and easy to talk to" Gabriella blushed a bit, "and fun"

They couldn't continue their conversation because Troy came out of the room. "Ready?"

Lucille backed away and smiled at them. She was so happy for her son and Gabriella. She wished this was all taking place back home so if it were to lead to something, it wouldn't end in two weeks.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Gabriella turned to Lucille, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you soon?"

"I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you," she laughed which earned a "Mommm" from Troy.

"Oh be quiet, you kids go have fun." She motioned for them to get out, "and don't come back until you kiss her" she whispered to Troy.

_What did she just say?_ Troy turned back, saw her laugh, and close the door. _Oh God._ Whatever, Troy shook it off and led him and Gabriella to the car.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted. I probably shouldn't have bought all of this stuff," Gabriella groaned as her and Troy made their way back to the car. They walked around the town for a bit and then went shopping. Well, just Gabriella. Troy didn't really want or need anything. He was fine just being there with her, watching her shop, and occasionally telling her what looks good and doesn't… but everything looked good so it wasn't hard.

Troy stopped walking and went right in front of her, "Here, give me a few, I'll carry them." He reached over, but she stopped him. "No, it's okay Troy, I'm fine"

He knew she wasn't. She had bought two pairs of shoes and like 4 outfits so of course it was heavy. But he didn't take no for an answer so he told her to give her two of the four she was carrying; a compromise. She agreed to it.

"Thanks, Troy" she said quietly as they got to the car, "for bringing me. I love all this stuff! And for helping me with my bags."

He unlocked the car for her, opened the door, and then made his way to the driver side. Once inside, he put her bags in the backseat, turned to her and said, "Anything for you"

It came out gentle and husky, which made Gabriella get goosebumps. She wanted to tell him something; she wanted to tell him how happy he makes her; she wanted to tell him that she enjoys spending time with him and that she likes him. But what if he didn't feel the same way? What if this is just a fling? She couldn't take the heartbreak; she just couldn't.

Before she knew it, they were back at the resort. Troy got all her bags out for her, but didn't give them to her; he held on to them. "Come with me to the beach real quick" Gabriella nodded. She didn't like the tone of his voice; it wasn't one she had heard before. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and followed him.

They sat down where they did the day before. It was silent for a couple of minutes and then Troy spoke up. "So, I need to tell you something"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Okay, go ahead." _Please let this be good, please let this be good, please let this be good._

"I don't know if this is good, but…" _Crap._ He turned to face her, smiled a bit, and then continued, "I like you, Gabriella" She immediately looked up, saw a smile form on his face, and suddenly nothing else in the world existed but them two. This was new to her; she didn't know how to act.

"And how would that be a bad thing?" she said in almost a whisper, as she took some hair out of her face and looked right into his blue eyes.

He cracked a smile. She didn't think it was a bad thing, which was good. "Well, because we live in different states and we don't know what's going to happen. I mean, part of me doesn't want to get too attached to you because it would just hurt more when we leave but another part of me is telling me to take the chance because I know I'll regret it if I don't," he ran his hand through his hair, which was something she found extremely sexy, "I just... I don't know, I feel like this could work. I have a good feeling about this. And I don't really want to pass that up."

Gabriella didn't know what came over her right there and then, but she cupped his face with her hands, leaned forward and kissed him. Troy was really surprised that she kissed him; he didn't think she would be the one to make the first move, but he wasn't complaining. He kissed her back with passion, lust, everything he had inside of him. Once oxygen was needed, they broke apart, put their foreheads together and just stared at each other with a silly grin on both of their faces.

"It's definitely not a bad thing," Gabriella whispered, "I like you, too"


End file.
